


Mile in These Shoes

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [15]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael tries to save Starr.





	Mile in These Shoes

**Treasure** : “I feel like I lost everything, every memory…” Starr smiled, holding up the tiny figurine Belle that Michael had found, and stifled a sob, “…thank you for this.”  
  
 **Sun** : “You ever feel like you forget how the light feels” her question resonated with him on more than levels than she would ever understand; Michael thought of Abby, smiling with the corner of his mouth, “I just remember it used to feel different, brighter.”  
  
 **First** : They both understood a new love would never feel like the first; to Michael this was more evident as Starr explained how her romance with James never erased the love she had for Cole.  
  
 **Life** : When she decided to stay in town, try to attend PCU, Starr convinced herself that it was okay to live; however, the reality of daily routine and absence of her family sent her straight to Michael’s doorstep, begging him to give her a reason to put one foot in front of the other.  
  
 **Fresh** : “It’s like a promise to them, your way to show them how much you loved them and how much you need to make them proud” Starr nodded in compliance with Michael’s suggestion, falling against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to try to offer solace.  
  
 **Excite** : “This is stupid, isn’t it” Starr stared around the tiny office, trying not to laugh at Michael’s hesitant sigh; she hit his shoulder, stomping over to her bookcase and placing her hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes, “One of these books that Langston sent me will have to show how I write this screenplay for Markko.”  
  
 **Lead** : “You have to trust yourself and take some risks, for Abby” Starr’s gentle coaxing caused him to reach for the phone again; Michael waited for the line to pick up, looking at her while a sigh left his lips, “Grandfather, let me take over the office in Los Angeles.”  
  
 **Future** : “Cheers to not having a damn clue” Starr’s grin was wide and genuine as she lifted her glass; Michael toasted her, adding, “To those who supported us, no matter what.”  
  
 **Us** : “You’re the…first…maybe only friend I’ve ever had who has been through as many horrible things as I have and understood” Starr tried to hide her tears, wiping her cheek and turning her head; Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, a gentle assurance, “If you ever need anything, you call me, and I’ll be here.”  
  
 ***Complex** : “You really do make a habit of saving girls, don’t you” Michael ignored her rambling as she drifted into a deep sleep, stunned she had returned to California; he covered her with a soft blanket, stroking back her dirty blond mane, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You know how to make things complicated, Starr.”


End file.
